A system, apparatus, method and computer-program product are provided for processing and analyzing profiles of users of a computer or online system or service, to determine whether they belong to a predefined category or segment of users.
Online systems and services maintain profiles of their users, which the users themselves may be able to configure or modify. Some users, however, do not correctly or completely configure their profiles, whether due to a lack of interest, lack of time and/or some other reason. For example, they may provide a partial answer to a requested field or data attribute, may provide a short-hand answer that is not readily understood, may misspell words or use unusual abbreviations when entering information, etc.
An online system or service may desire to make an offer to users that match a particular attribute or characteristic, but for those users who have not fully or correctly configured their profiles, or who have otherwise provided incorrect or incomplete information, the system will be unable to determine whether they qualify.